Lair of Grievous
'''Lair of Grievous '''is an episode of Venturian Battle: Star Wars The Clone Wars. Synopsis The Jacob Knights and their newly found acquaintances go to General Grievous' Lair to stop him. Robert Jacob notices his no-good brothers goofing off to the left, so a Shock Soldier Privateer who somehow got there rallies them up by telling them to cut the sh*t. Then, Terrence Jacob walks to a golden block ahead, and fires away with a Gatling Gun. After the block is destroyed, a Pipipi comes out and destroys their ship. A MagnaGuard comes and fires at them, but they return the favor by deflecting his rockets back at him and his friend on the right side (blade physics aside). Next, Tyler Jacob blows up the silver block next to the door and has Athansios grapple onto the new area. He then grapples onto the left side of the entrance and a puzzle reveals itself behind the open ingress. Scottie moves blocks onto their respective placeholders. The knights enter the dark corridor, and Prisco notices an abyss that is way too wide for them jump over. Bill Gunther uses psychokinesis to take panels from his left and right and places them on the small placeholders in the abyss. They hop across and kill the Cannibals in the next area. Another abyss is ahead, so Bill repeats the same process and uses the panels to assist in his trek across. The group moves through the next couple of areas until they are in a white corridor with three white circles on the ground. Boyce makes his way to the end of the hall and moves both violet switches to their opposite sockets. The knights enter the entrance and they are confronted by Grievous' Bouncers. Robert locks swords, but he emerges the victor (then strikes his corpse down afterwards). The Jacobs kill the Secret Service as necessary, but after getting the chance, Terrence grapples on the objects in the back-left and back-right parts of the room. Tyler destroys everything else in the room and they are left with spare pieces in the center. Bill uses telekinesis to fit pieces into the puzzle on the back wall. Never mind that he is effectively building their arch nemesis, you Monks need puzzles to solve! Athansios finds a block at the front of the room and throws it into Grievous. This stuns him, but he needs the assistance of one of the Shock Soldier to kill him. The Shock Soldier grapples on to Grievous and removes one of his arms. He repeats this process once more and Grievous changes his strategy. Grievous jumps to the ceiling, but Scottie throws another block at him. He hits Grievous three times and puts his crawling skeleton back on the ground. Prisco hits him thrice more with his blade to convince the General to retreat. The group moves into the next room and all ten stand on the ten crimson switches. The floor collapses and they need to get back up, but Cyan realizes they need to employ Tetris skills. He takes the blocks next to him and arranges them on the back panel to climb up and out to the right. In the next room, the knights come face-to-face with a huge two-legged behemoth. To conquer it, Shock Soldier grapples on to one of its sides. Then, Boyce gets a grappling hook and grapples on to the opposite side. To deal heavy damage, Robert stabs the carnivore's head. They repeat this process a few more times to deal the coup de grâce to this eyesore of a foe. After Grievous is horrified at witnessing Robert kill it and taking medicine, our heroes make their way down the hallway and find themselves outside. First, Terrence kills both of Grievous's Bodyguards. Then, Tyler heads to the left and finds a generator of plugged into a wall. Bill uses psychokinesis to remove the plug from the generator. Then, Gunther puts that psychokinetic power to work once more by moving the entire generator to the end of its path in the background. Athansios puts together a satellite to the left of the path. First, Bill removes the top from that contraption on the left. Then, Scottie puts together the loose pieces behind the base and moves it on top of the base. Then, Prisco takes the antenna from the right side and puts it on top to complete their satellite. Cyan plugs it in to his generator to witness the power of lightning. For their troubles, Grievous appears and challenge them to another fight. Boyce fights him off until their escape ship arrives. However, Robert witnesses Grievous brutally killing Gunther via dismemberment, and Robert takes the bloody skeleton on the way in.